Sage
by Kindred01
Summary: it's been 5 years since Gerard saw Frank and who is the little boy holding his hand Frank Iero, Gerard Way


It's been a while since Gerard seen Frank more like 5 years, but today was the first time he saw him and it was a funeral of a friend from school, he stood there looking so small and thin he kept his head down looking at the pine box, Gerard saw the a little boy holding his hand he had black messy hair, he looked around at the people at the grave yard and then back at Frank, who smiled softly at him and picked him up and let him nestle into his neck and suck his thumb. When the funeral ended he started to walk way and Gerard ran over to him "Hey Frank?" he called out the man turned to look at the dark hair man

"Oh hello Gerard." he said is voice voided of emotion as he looked anywhere but him

"I…urrh didn't think you would come?"

"Why wouldn't I he was my friend as well, what you think that you had that big of an emotional impact that I wouldn't say good bye to him." He said still holding on to the little boy a pain of guilt hit Gerard as he looked at him

"I…I didn't mean it like that." He said

"Of course not…" the little boy whimpered and tighten his grip on Frank's shirt "Look now is not the time to talk about this I got to take Sage back to the hotel." He said

"I want to talk about it?" Gerard said feeling brave Frank stopped and looked at him again and sighed

"Fine I will met you at the hotel bar I am sure you can guess which one 5 oclock." He said as he walking way.

5 O'clock came around and Frank walked to the bar and saw the black of the dark hair man's sitting there, walking up to the bar and sat next to him "So what do you want to talk about." Frank asked as he ordered a drink

"I…I don't know I just want to…" sighing Frank looked at him

"You kicked me out Gerard you never said why you just screamed at me and threw me out, did you call no, did you write no you just cut me out and now you want me to talk to you like nothing happen?"

"You cheated on me." He said, Frank slammed his glass down on the counter and turned to face him making his turn to him

"I cheated on you, me! You are fucking crazy you know that right."

"I saw you with him."

"Who?"

"Mikey who else." The short man stood up

"Alright Gerard let me help you here the moment I think you talking about is when I found out I was pregnant Mikey saw me come out of the doctors and we went for a drink I told him and he hugged and yes he kissed me on the lips but that is Mikey for you he does that to anyone he think is family he was happy for me because not only was he becoming an uncle but you were going to be a FATHER YOU FUCKING MORON!" and with that Frank walked away back to his room leaving Gerard gob smack and his heart in pieces, he snapped himself out of it and ran after Frank who was in tears time he got to his room.

"Frank wait Frank." He called out as he got off the lift

"Go away Gerard." came the sob, he was just about to open the door when the hotel baby sister open up looking worried

"Oh thank god you back something wrong with Sage." She said Frank moved passed her and saw that Sage was lying on the bed howling his eyes out holding his side

"Sage baby what's wrong?"

"Tummy hurts." He said his little face red from crying

"We have to get him to the hospital call amb…"

"One of them at half 5 it rush hour it will take hours to get here, we will take my car." Gerard said Frank nodded and picked up Sage and ran to his car,

"Don't think I forgive you just because of this." Frank said trying to calm is crying son.

6 hours later Frank sat next to Sage at the hospital bed, he has just come out of sugary his appendix was about ready to burst they were lucky to get there on time, Gerard went to get some coffee time he got back he saw Mikey walk out the room and looked at Gerard "You are one fucking stupid idiot." He said

"I know I've been told." They sat outside leaving Frank to with Sage "He must really hate me." He said taking a sip of his coffee

"Hate no heartbroken that you threw him out and thought he would cheat on you yes."

"I am such an idiot." He said feeling his eyes burn; Mikey sighed and placed a hand on his back

"Yes Gerard you are but I still love you." the dark hair man looked up to see Frank standing there looking at him

"Y…You do." He sniffed

"Yes I do, but you got to do a lot to make me forgive you and I mean an shit load for the 5 years." Gerard nodded

"I will do anything just tell me what to do?" he begged

"You already started by save our son." Gerard's eyes widen as he looked at Frank

"S…Sage is…"

"Really you just thought of that now." Mikey said shaking his head.

It took almost 6 months for Frank to forgive him he was planning on making it a year but when he was how happy Sage was with Gerard running around in the park and how mega spoiled he was getting so much worse with than Mikey was he melted, they started dating again after Frank moved back to town, in another 6 months they moved in together which made Frank scared and worried that something will happen Sage was just happy to have a full family not a half family as he called now all he wanted was a little brother or sister oh and a dog. Frank and Gerard was okay with the dog idea for now so they got him a husky puppy call Demon because he look like a demon at some time down the line they got married and during the honeymoon Frank told Gerard he was pregnant about three months along.


End file.
